Una parte de mi
by DarkAOS
Summary: Oneshot Heero y Duo en su primer dia del amor!


Hola!

Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de Heero y Duo y es por el mes del amor y la amistad, me gusta bastante esta pareja y la idea se me vino a la mente de repente pero definitivamente no pude haber hecho este fic sin la ayuda (como siempre) de Atemu no Kitsune y de Hojesama Ku.

Quiero dedicar este fic a todas(os) mis amigos, (pero los sinceros obvio!) por ser una parte tan especial de mi vida y por estar ahí siempre que los necesito Los Quiero muuuuuuuuuucho!

**Warning: **En este fic Heero no se va a portar como siempre, es decir no va a ser tan inexpresivo y orgulloso como en la serie, así que si no les parece la idea no lo lean, no me gustaría recibir reclamos jajajaja

Hoy si el fic!

* * *

Heero estaba viendo fijamente al techo, mientras una de sus manos estaba con el cabello de su acompañante.

Estaba ahí simplemente pensando en como su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente por una sola persona, todo por él por ese hombre que dormía tan apaciblemente en su pecho, ese hombre que fue capaz de quebrantar todas sus barreras en todos los sentidos posibles, esas barreras que tanto le había constado construir, ese hombre que le había enseñado lo que significa la palabra Amor con hechos, ese hombre: Duo Maxwell.

Después de la última batalla todos los pilotos se habían mudado a vivir en una de las mansiones de Quatre a excepción de Wu Fei, y al parecer después de haber derrotado a OZ, iba a pasar una larga temporada sin misiones y fue hasta ese momento cuando aprovechando la paz que todos se dieron tiempo para ellos mismos y fue ahí cuando de una vez por todas Duo se decidió a confesarle a Heero sus sentimientos, sentimientos que eran su secreto tomando en cuenta el carácter de Heero, además de las mas que evidentes intenciones de Relena con él, pero lo que realmente hizo que Duo tomara esa decisión fue ver que al parecer Heero no correspondía a los sentimientos de esta y también que él estaba seguro de que y a no podría ocultarlos más viviendo con él bajo el mismo techo.

Por lo que un día aprovechando que Quatre y Trowa habían salido al cine, Duo se le declaro a Heero y la expresión tan indiferente de Heero que la parecer era un rotundo rechazo, cambio por completo haciéndole saber a Duo que para su grata sorpresa sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Habían pasado ya mas de 4 meses desde ese día y por muy irónico que pareciera viniendo del soldado perfecto, ahora ya no podía siquiera imaginarse a si mismo sin Duo a su lado, ya que esa forma de ser de Duo que más de una vez le reprochó, lo hacía sentir simplemente completo.

Sin saberlo, Duo se había literalmente apoderado de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, desde su mente hasta su corazón el cual a veces creía que solo le servía para bombearle sangre a su cuerpo, pero después de estar todo este tiempo con Duo, se dio cuenta que él puede sentir al igual que cualquier otra persona, la diferencia es que su corazón solamente siente cuando Duo esta a su lado, porque Duo lo hacía sentirse parte de algo y de alguien, cada día que pasaba a su lado lo hacía sentir mas amado, y por esa y muchas otras razones Heero había decidido que tenía que cambiar un poco su fría personalidad aunque fuera solamente con Duo, aunque Trowa ya le ha comentado en varias ocasiones que ha notado su cambio, tal vez para Trowa esto ha sido mas aparente, tomando en cuenta que él siente lo mismo por el piloto del Sandrock, y aprendió a ser mas abierto con los demás a partir de esa relación.

Duo estaba comenzando a despertarse, levantó levemente su cabeza, para encontrarse con esa mirada azul cobalto, que tanto le gustaba de Heero.

-"Te desperté?" preguntó Heero un poco preocupado

-"No" contestó Duo para después bostezar "De hecho me relaja que aproveches que estoy dormido para jugar con mi cabello"

-"Mmmm, eso no lo sabia"

-"Pero ahora que ya lo sabes espero que juegues con mi cabello más seguido" dijo Duo con una gran sonrisa

-"Como usted diga Sr. Maxwell"

Duo no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas por como Heero lo había nombrado, y no lo resistió mas por lo que acorto la distancia que había entres sus rostros hasta que besó a Heero en los labios.

-"Mmmmm porque fue eso?" Preguntó Heero con los ojos cerrados

-"Para darte los buenos días" Dijo Duo mientras volvía a besar a Heero

-"Y ese?"

-"Por que me encanta que me digas Sr. Maxwell" Contestó Duo besando una vez más a Heero

-"Y este?" Preguntó por última vez Heero

-"Para que nunca se te olvide que te amo!"

Ahora fue el turno de Heero para besar a Duo "Yo también!"

Después de nos instantes de estar tan juntos uno al otro, Duo se puso de pie causando un poco de sorpresa en Heero

-"Adonde vas?"

-"A ducharme" Contestó Duo notando la cara de decepción de Heero al parecer a él le hubiese gustado estar mas tiempo así con él, por lo que Duo dijo lo siguiente:

-"Pero si tu quieres, puedes acompañarme..."

Los oídos de Heero reaccionaron inmediatamente al escuchar la invitación de Duo por lo que casi al instante se puso de pie y contentó a la proposición de Duo

-"Por mi esta bien" Dijo Heero sonriendo mientras seguía a Duo hacía el baño (A/N: Si Yami me imagino lo que estas pensando, My vein! O.O jajajaja)

----

Los cuatro pilotos ya habían desayunado, y Quatre y Duo iban a salir a dar un paseo.

-"Hee, voy a salir con Quatre quieres que te traiga algo?" Preguntó Duo desde el umbral de la puerta

-"No gracias, pero no crees que se te olvida algo?" Heero miró a Duo con una mirada casi inexpresiva que solo Duo era capaz de entender, y después de pensarlo por unos instantes, Duo regresó a donde estaba sentado Heero

-"Es cierto! Lo siento Hee" Después de esto le dio un pequeño beso a Heero, y este no pudo evitar sonreír levemente

-"Ahora si Duo vamonos!"

-"Ya voy Quatre!"

-"Adiós chicos, volveremos pronto"

-"Adiós" Dijeron al unísono Trowa y Heero

Después de que los respectivos novios de los ahora acompañantes se habían marchado Trowa empezó una conversación con Heero

-"Eres feliz con él, verdad?"

-"Por qué lo dices?"

-"Es solo que cada vez que lo ves, la expresión de tu rostro cambia completamente"

-"Lo dices porque a ti te pasa lo mismo con Quatre, no es así?"

-"Si, él es mas de lo que yo pude haber esperado de alguien, él es perfecto"

-"Hn"

-"Y ya pensaste en que le vas a regalar en el día del amor?"

-"El día del amor? Qué es eso?" (A/N: si ya se que con esa pregunta mi bello Heero parece un tonto pero después de todo no creo que con todo eso de las misiones algún día se pusiera a reparar en los dias de celebración de pareja... bueno de todas formas corríjanme si me equivoco jejejeje)

-"Según Quatre es el día en que las parejas intercambian regalos, y disfrutan de su compañía y no se que cosas más"

-"Pues Duo no me ha dicho nada de eso, pero cuando es?"

-"La próxima semana"

-"Y tengo que hacer algo al respecto? Tu vas a hacer algo?"

-"Bueno Quatre quiere que nos vayamos de viaje al caribe según entendí"

-"Y tu le vas a regalar algo?"

-"Si, pero es una sorpresa!"

-"Crees que yo debería darle algo a Duo?"

-"No estaría mal, además se alegraría mucho" Trowa tenía razón a Duo le encantaban los regalos además si mal no recordaba en el tiempo que tienen de estar juntos Heero no le había dado ningún regalo a Duo así que la idea le empezaba a parecer

-"Pero no se qué puedo regalarle, alguna idea?"

-"Pues mira ese día la casa va a estar sola, así que puedes hacerle una cena y comprarle algún regalo, que te parece?"

-"Me parece bien pero creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle..."

-"Cuál?"

-"Yo no puedo cocinar!"

-"Pero eso tiene solución, ordena comida a un buen restaurante y listo"

-"Esta bien..."

-"Pero no te preocupes de todas formas te ayudaré"

-"Hn"

-"Tomaré eso como un gracias"

----

Habían pasado 6 dias y en ese tiempo, Trowa estuvo asesorando a Heero sobre lo que tenía que hacer para su cena con Duo

-"Nos vamos"

-"Que tengan un buen viaje"

-"Gracias y ustedes pórtense bien, no quiero regresar y encontrar mi casa quemada"

-"Si no te preocupes Quatre" Contestó Duo sonriendo por el comentario que su amigo acababa de hacer

-"Trowa apresúrate o perderemos el avión!" Gritó Quatre desde la parte de debajo de la casa

-"Ya voy"

-"Gracias por todo Trowa!"

-"De nada Heero, suerte, y ya sabes que hacer"

-"Hasta luego!"

-"Adiós"

-"Trowa apresúrate ya nos tenemos que ir!"

-"Voy!" Dijo Trowa mientras bajada corriendo las escaleras

-"Por fin! Bueno Duo nos vemos y cuídense"

-"Adiós!"

----

Ya era Martes en la tarde, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse por el horizonte, y Heero tenía que hacer algo para tener a Duo alejado de la casa por algún tiempo, el tiempo que fuera necesario para preparar su sorpresa.

-"Duo puedes venir un momento por favor?"

-"Qué sucede Heero?"

-"Es que necesito que me hagas un favor"

-"Claro amor, que quieres?"

-"Es que necesito que me hagas unas compras por favor"

-"Esta bien, solo dame la lista de los que necesitas"

-"Aquí esta"

-"Leche, jugo de naranja, pan y frutas, esta bien regresaré pronto"

-"Esta bien" dijo Heero mientras acompañaba a Duo hasta la puerta para poder

despedirlo con un beso

Una vez que Duo se había marchado, Heero empezó a arreglar la casa encargándose hasta del mas mínimo detalle, así como Trowa le había dicho, en casi una hora todo estaba listo, fue una suerte que Duo se hubiera tardado mas de lo esperado.

Encendió las velas que estaban colocadas en toda la casa y apago todas las luces para que todo estuviera tenuemente iluminado únicamente por las velas, por último colocó las dos copas y la botella de vino en la mesa y esperó unos minutos hasta que escucho que Duo estaba por abrir la puerta

-"Hola Hee! Mira compre... que sucede Heero? Porque estas vestido así?" Preguntó Duo sorprendido al ver a Heero vistiendo ropa formal

-"Por nada, solo entra y cierra los ojos por favor" esa fue la única respuesta o mas bien casi orden que escucho de Heero, después de eso sintió como sus ojos eran vendados y simplemente no entendía porque Heero estaba actuando así.

-"Qué estas haciendo Heero? Me estas asustando!"

-"Solo confía en mi Duo" Las suaves palabras de Heero lograron tranquilizar a Duo.

-"Es solo que te estas comportando algo extraño"

-"Toma mi mano Duo" Duo hizo lo que Heero le pidió y por su intuición notó que Heero lo estaba guiando hasta el comedor, y de repente Heero se detuvo, y sintió como sus ojos eran desatados.

-"Ahora ya puedes ver" Dijo Heero mientras Duo abría lentamente los ojos.

Duo se quedó sin palabras al observar lo que estaba frente a él, al parecer Heero había arreglado la mesa del comedor, y estaba preparada para una cena para dos, en el centro de esta habían una cuantas velas aromáticas, junto con una botella que al parecer era de vino y un para de copas, después de unos cuantos minutos de asimilarlo, Duo por fin pudo hablar

-"Tu... tu hiciste todo esto?"

-"Sí, y lo hice solo para ti"

Al escuchar esto, Duo abrazó a Heero por el cuello par poder darle a este un suave beso en la boca, murmurando muy cerca de esta "Gracias Heero!"

Heero sonrío al escuchas a Duo y lo abrazó por la cintura, después de unos instantes Heero le dijo a Duo

-"Toma asiento por favor, la cena ya esta lista" Separándose un poco de Duo Heero le ayudó a sentarse, para después ir hasta la cocina regresando con sus respectivos platos, poniéndolos uno frente a cada uno,.

Duo, estaba aún mas sorprendido al ver que todo se veía exquisito, él no sabía que Heero podía cocinar, pero tal vez si, después de esta noche Duo estaba completamente convencido que Heero era una maravillosa caja de sorpresas

-"Tu cocinaste?" Preguntó viendo fijamente a los ojos a Heero

-"Si pudiera lo abría hecho con mucho gusto, pero decidí que era mejor ordenar comida a un buen restaurante... no me gustaría que te enfermaras al probar algo de la comida que Trowa intento enseñarme a preparar" Contestó Heero algo apenado.

Duo tomó su mano "No te sientas apenado, solo con el hecho de saber que te as tomado todas estas molestias por mi causa que me sienta muy halagado"

-"Esto no ha sido ninguna molestia para mi" Dijo Heero mientras acercaba la mano que tenía unida a la de Duo para besar la de este

-"Muchas gracias, Heero!"

Ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, pero era en silencio agradable e intimo para los dos, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas mientras sonreían y algunas caricias, por unos momentos, Duo sintió como si se encontrara soñando, pero esos ojos color cobalto, brillaban de una manera tan sincera, que todo esto simplemente no podía ser un sueño.

La cena terminó y Do se sentía un poco nervioso aunque no sabía porque

-"Entonces, te gustó?" Pregunto Heero rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos

- "Por supuesto que si"

-"Me alegro que te haya gustado" Contesto Heero mientras veía tiernamente a Duo

Duo le sonrío

-"Tengo algo que darte, porque no me acompañas a la habitación, te lo daré allá"

Duo asintió y siguió a Heero hasta la habitación que ambos compartían

Después de unos cuantos instantes, Duo vio que Heero sacaba algo de uno de los cajones, para luego colocarse detrás de el y colocarle una cadena de oro.

-"Que es esto Heero?"

Heero volvió a ponerse frente a Duo y le contestó "Es mi regalo, esa cadena es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padre, ellos me la dieron antes de que me fuera a mi entrenamiento cuan aún era un niño, peor ahora quiero que tu la tengas"

-"¡Pero Heero no puedo aceptarla, es el único recuerdo de tus padres, por lo tanto esta cadena solo la puedes conservar tu"

-"Duo esa cadena es importante para mi y también especial, pero tu lo eres mas por esa razón quiero que tu la tengas, porque esa es mi forma de demostrarte que tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida"

-"Muchas gracias Heero, por todo por la cena por el obsequi, por ser tan especial conmigo y por dejarme ser parte de tu vida" Dijo Duo mientras abrazaba a Heero

-"Como no te iba a dejar ser parte de mi vida si eres tan insistente con lo que te propones!"

-"Te amo Heero!"

-"Yo también te amo, Duo"

Después de eso ambos empezar a besarse para luego entregarse completamente uno al otro y demostrarse nuevamente cuanto se amaban.

**FIN

* * *

**

A/N: Dejen review please!


End file.
